Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with an amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. Often times after a dispenser dispenses a dose of fluid, and in particular, fluid in the form of foam, and the user moves her hands away from the outlet, residual liquid or foam drips from the outlet nozzle. In addition, fluid often dries in the outlet of dispensers and refill units that are not used frequently due to air contacting the residual fluid in the outlet. Embodiments of the present invention provide an economical solution that prevents or minimizes dripping and drying out of residual fluid in the outlet.